


A Diary: Sam

by Lilokay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lost Love, Lost Memories, Monsters, Multi, Murder, My First Smut, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Pixies, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilokay/pseuds/Lilokay
Summary: My own original world filled with magical creatures and troubling relationships. My first oc world please tell me and give feedback.Sam a 14 year old with magic creature hunting parents encounters a succubus named Carol.Carol tells her about a being named the High priestess whos only ordeal is to destroy the world using diseases.Sam will have to face difficult challenges to defeat the high priestess that is if she can get past Dante and the crow first.





	1. Chapter 1

An introduction because you probably don't know me. 

My names Sam short for Samantha but everybody calls me Samual. I live with my parents and im an only child.  
We immigrated from Spain since its now been taken over by what my parents call monsters but there just fae and faeries. There only scary because if you give them your name they own you. Oh! Yeah my parents are "monster" hunters. 

Besides that lets jump into the story shall we.


	2. August 6 2010 or June 16 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and unspoken words.

Its August 6 2010 a young girl sits on a rocking chair she leans all the way back and leans forward the chair moving with her petite body.  
There's footsteps and the child hops out of the chair and into bed. The door cracks open and eyes squeeze shut. The child laying in bed thinks its her mother coming to check if her precious child is asleep.

 

Buts its not. A tall figure stands over the bed it leans down and scoops up the girl into its arms. Speaking in an unknown tongue.

The child looks up and sees a older woman with flowing grey hair that stops at her thighs. Eyes that look cloudy. Shes has a slightly chubby body and her skin is warm.

"Samantha..." its a silky voice that makes Sam's eyes droop while she cuddles in more to the now uncomfortably hot skin.

TOO HOT! Sams thrashing around in her arms. She opens her mouth to tell her to stop but only choked words that don't even form a sentence come out. The older woman drops her and tears form in her eyes she blinks them away and mutters a quick "sorry" under her breath before cracking open the window and taking a leap of fate. 

Sam jolts open shes covered in a thin layer of sweat and her legs are sticky against the blankets.

"Nightmares..." she mumbles throwing her legs over her bed and onto the floor. Huffing she opens a leather bound journal and jolts down: 

June 16 2018  
She always watches me. I fear what will happen on August 6.

Shutting the journal she flops back onto the bed her body not sticky so the blankets lull her back to a peaceful slumber.

 

"Oh Samantha dear..Its so late in the day sweetheart. I think it might be best you to wake up!" A high pitched voice chirps as light floods the dark room. Throwing her hands over her eyes she yawns and pulls herself up. Brown hair knotty and tangled from her moving around while she slept and brown eyes that adjust to the light. ''Buenos Dias'' Samantha mumbles to a woman bustling around the room shes old,older than the woman in her nightmares but youthful and full of fighting energy. Its a sunny day outside a breeze is flowing but Sam cant spend it outside its school for her and the rest of the kids in this city. The older women bustles out of the room and her steps get softer the farther away she goes.

After a quick shower then a breakfast consisting of an apple and toast shes out the door headed for the bus stop. About halfway she turns away from her route and sets off towards a lush green forest that towers above the minuscule city. 

 

Upon arriving the girl spots two people striding into the forest one male and the other....female she guesses. They look awfully dangerous and seem to radiate more heat then the sun...sort of like the chubby woman from her dreams except these aren't dreams. 'I have to know are they related to that woman.' So Sam folows them it was as easy as it sounds since she took ballet when she was younger but she cant shake the feeling of these people are related to that woman. 

"Dante my dear..I do think a child has followed us." The thing says to the male.

"Crow I think that's the kid..Samantha Julia Rodriguez."Dante turns around ruby red eyes piercing mine even from where i'm standing i can tell he means business. 

"Well then! Lets Tango!"


End file.
